An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, electric vehicles, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. While battery technology has improved, battery-powered electronic devices increasingly require and consume larger amounts of power, thereby often requiring recharging. Recharging systems, such as wireless device charging systems, may experience problems of mutual inductance when the charging system includes multiple transmit coils that are closely spaced or overlapping. The problems of mutual inductance do not exist in wireless charging systems that only have a single transmit coil or a plurality of transmit coils fed with a single power amplifier for the one or more power amplifiers. Wireless charging systems using multiple transmit coils, each fed by a separate power amplifier, may have advantages such as being able to provide wireless energy over a larger area, where that energy may be used for charging multiple devices. Additionally, the use of multiple transmit coils may provide a more uniform magnetic field and may improve efficiency. However, the use of multiple transmit coils has a disadvantage in that, in addition to magnetically coupling with receiving coils, the transmit coils may also couple with the other active transmit coils. This transmitter-to-transmitter coupling causes undesirable interaction between the transmitters. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for minimizing mutual inductance between a plurality of active transmit coils each having separate power amplifiers.